


I'm Not Lost, I'm Directionally Challenged

by AngelWalkingTheStars



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen getting lost, Also Allen's freaking beautiful, Also they aren't really married or dating but it's not actually one-sided, Bickering, Boys In Love, Character's Name Spelled as Neah, Could Be Canon, Directionally Challenged, Falling In Love, Fanart, Gay, Getting Lost, I Ship It, I know it's Nea but I prefer Neah, In both lifetimes, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Old Married Couple, One Shot, Past Allen was a Bookman Theory, Past Allen's bday is actually on Christmas, That legitimately is canon, also they bicker like an old married couple, except Allen totally kicks Neah's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWalkingTheStars/pseuds/AngelWalkingTheStars
Summary: “Allen,” he begins, voice light. “You wouldn't happen to be… lost, would you?”Allen's cheeks flush prettily, and Neah's grin is absolutely shit-eating at this point.“Of course not!” The Bookman splutters indignantly, and honestly, for a Bookman, he'd expect Allen to be a better liar. “I just… have trouble with directions sometimes…”...In which Allen gets lost, and Neah kinda just laughs at him but helps anyway.





	I'm Not Lost, I'm Directionally Challenged

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a bit of an update after I initially posted this, but I created my own fanart for this that I have posted online. I have a couple of other DGM pieces on my Instagram as well (plus original art and art from other fandoms) , so if you wanna check that out, my name is: angelwalkingthestars  
> Lol same as this account.  
> Anyways, yeah, there's the update. Please enjoy the story!

The Ark is quiet, that day.

Or so Neah thinks at the time.

It hasn't been an especially long day so far. He's been writing songs for a while now, and it's been pretty peaceful, but he still feels as if something is missing.

And that's when he hears it, drawing his attention away from his music.

“Neah!” A voice, far away, catches his ear, and Neah would recognize the soft lilt in those words anywhere. “Neah! Where are you?”

Neah swiftly stands from his couch, sending music sheets and half written lyrics scattering across the floor. Glaring at the offending pieces of paper reproachfully, Neah quickly continues to walk towards the piano, pulling up his screen as he reaches the instrument.

There, he is greeted with the beautiful sight of Allen. The redhead is glancing around at the many white, southern-style buildings that the Ark is made of, and even with the circular glasses reflecting the light and hiding his eyes, Neah can see the uncertainty in each step.

“Allen.” He greets softly, knowing his voice will carry to the young Bookman. The man's head shoots up in surprise, long red hair falling against his back after the small jump.

“Neah, that's not funny,” the red head reprimands, but Neah can see the hints of a smile on his lips, no matter how small.

“I thought it was,” he replies, letting his amusement sink into his words.

Allen merely huffs at him, turning to look around him instead of towards his voice.

“So, what did you need, Allen?” Neah asks, even though he already has an inkling of the man's troubles. It’s in his body language, his stance as he walks.

And sure enough, the man's shoulders tense, and a soft flush enters his cheeks, making his freckles more pronounced.

“Well, I, um,” Allen stutters, and it takes everything in Neah's power not to burst out laughing. Seeing such a normally stoic person in such a state is beyond amusing.

“Allen,” he begins, voice light. “You wouldn't happen to be… lost, would you?”

Allen's cheeks flush prettily, and Neah's grin is absolutely shit-eating at this point.

“Of course not!” The Bookman splutters indignantly, and honestly, for a Bookman, he'd expect Allen to be a better liar. “I just… have trouble with directions sometimes…”

Neah blinks then, and really thinks about it.

“But you're a Bookman,” he prompts.

“Yes?”

“You have a photographic memory.”

“Yes…”

“And you can't remember a few _simple_ directions?”

Allen flushes even further, this time indignantly, and exclaims, “Well, it's not my bloody fault that your Ark looks the same no matter where I go! And you're always changing where everything is; of course I'll get lost!”

His accent becomes more pronounced when he's flustered, and Neah thinks it's fucking adorable.

“Just help me find where you are, okay?” Allen sighs, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

“Okay,” Neah grins, ready to use this information as the teasing material it is. “So from where you are, you want to go down 3 houses, then take a left and then another left before taking a right 5 houses down. Then you'll take the first staircase, not the second, I don't want you to fucking die, and continue along that path until-”

He's cut off much later than he expected, honestly. Allen frowns up at where his voice is coming from, and Neah can finally see his eyes, and holy shit, he is so screwed.

Allen's eyes look like the calm before the storm, and the smile he sends him is the fucking lightning of said storm.

“Just come get me, won't you.”

It isn't a question, and Neah doesn't even bother answering. He just runs for the door as fast as he can.

\---

“So… you get lost easily?”

They're sitting on the couch, and there's been a tense silence between them since Neah went and found the redhead wandering the Ark.

Neah can't keep it to himself any longer, but there's no teasing in his voice. He's genuinely curious.

Allen must hear this because instead of snapping, he roughly rubs his hands over his face, knocking his glasses askew before just taking them off completely.

“I don't get lost,” he mumbles stoically, cleaning his glasses with a cloth he'd just pulled from his pocket. “I’m just… directionally challenged, is all.”

Neah honest to God can't help it.

He bursts out laughing again, holding his stomach as if the air were physically being dragged out of him. And then, it kinda is, because next thing he knows, he's not looking across the room at the piano but at the ceiling, the air literally knocked out of him.

Tilting his head back, he catches a glimpse of Allen's satisfied half-smile, before thunking his head back down on the ground and groaning.

He should say something clever, show Allen his wits, woo him with his intelligence. Instead, all that comes out is an ever-graceful, “Ow…”

Allen's laugh is like jingle bells, and he should definitely tell him _that_ because the redhead’s birthday is on Christmas, and that actually would be really clever, but instead he just asks, “Will you marry me?”

Allen freezes, as he does every time Neah has ever asked him this question, before pulling out one of his Bookman smiles and replying robotically, “You know why that can't happen.”

He stands up then, going to make it to the door, a strategic retreat, and Neah's heart hurts like it does every time Allen uses his Bookman status as an excuse.

But he doesn't let that show, instead he sits up, smirk in place and as genuine as possible, before saying, “Oh well, you'd probably get lost making your way down the aisle anyways.”

He gets decked for that one too, but that's okay because Allen hasn't walked out that door and is looking decidedly more real as he glares down his cutely-freckled nose at Neah. He'll count it as a win.

“Idiot,” Allen mutters, before sitting back down on the couch and pulling out a book from who-knows-where and beginning to read.

Neah sits up again, even as his head and back throb, and goes to sit down beside him, resting his head on Allen's shoulder as he reads.

Allen doesn't shrug him off.

Neah counts that as a win too and leans further into their touch, falling asleep with his love reading silently beside him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This was kinda an accident. But I think it's cute, so ya know. Posted it lol. Allen's directionally challenged and that should totally be something that sticks with the soul lol  
> Also, I'm legitimately curious about the theories that one: past Allen was a Bookman, and most likely knew our Bookman/was apprenticed by Bookman.  
> Second, (and I don't know if this is already a theory but I think I made it up so...) is that past Allen's birthday was actually on Christmas, so it isn't something that Mana and our current Allen just made up on, I believe, the day Mana adopted Allen(??). Anyways, yeah, I think some of Mana's fragmented memories may have been like, hey Allen's bday is on Christmas let's celebrate!  
> So yeah! Thanks for reading! Bye!


End file.
